Declaração de Fatos
Declaração de Fatos ou Erklärung Esta companhia de povo alemão, que são cidadãos pacíficos e obedientes à lei de todas as partes 1 da Alemanha, todos eles trabalhando honestamente para o mais alto bem estar do povo desta terra, estando agora devidamente reunidos em Berlim neste 25.º dia de Junho de 1933 A.D., declaram alegremente a nossa completa devoção a Jeová, o Deus Todo-Poderoso, e a seu reino sob Cristo Jesus, cujo sangue derramado comprou a raça humana. Declaramos que as Escrituras sagradas apresentadas na Bíblia constituem a Palavra de Jeová Deus dada aos homens para seu guia de retidão, e que a Palavra de Deus é a verdade, e que é de suma importância que o homem tenha sabedoria sobre sua relação com Deus. Pedimos ser julgados através do padrão da Palavra de Deus. Cristo Jesus é a grande Testemunha da verdade de Jeová, e somos seus fiéis e devotos seguidores, pela Sua graça, testemunhas da verdade. O propósito desta Declaração é que apresentemos um verdadeiro e fiel testemunho perante os governantes e pessoas sobre o nome e propósito de Jeová Deus e nossa relação com isto. Temos sido falsamente acusados perante as autoridades desse governo e perante as pessoas desta nação; e para que o nome de Jeová Deus seja exaltado nas mentes das pessoas, e que seu propósito benevolente seja melhor entendido e nossa posição justamente posta perante o governo, respeitavelmente pedimos aos governantes da nação e às pessoas que dêem uma consideração justa e imparcial aos fatos aqui declarados. As Escrituras simplesmente declaram que o opositor maior de Jeová Deus e o maior inimigo da humanidade é Satanás o Diabo, cujo nome é também Serpente e Dragão. Está escrito nas Escrituras que Satanás, quem tem sido o governante invisível deste mundo por muito tempo, engana e cega as pessoas para com a verdade para que a luz de Jeová e Jesus Cristo não ilumine a mente dos homens.(II Coríntios 4:3,4) Freqüentemente por fraude, sutilidade e engano Satanás tem induzido pessoas honestas à guerra entre si mesmos para virá-los contra Deus e destruí-los. Sobre todas as coisas, as pessoas necessitam conhecer a Jeová e sua bondosa provisão para o bem-estar geral. Judeus ''' Através do termo 'clero', tal como é usado na nossa literatura, é feita referência à classe de professos instrutores religiosos, sacerdotes e jesuítas que empregam meios políticos impróprios para atingir os seus fins e juntar forças até mesmo com aqueles que negam Deus e o Senhor Jesus Cristo. Essa é a mesma classe a quem Jesus se referiu como seus perseguidores. Nós não temos qualquer criticismo em relação a qualquer instrutor religioso honesto. Quando Jesus foi ter com os judeus para lhes dizer a verdade, foi o clero judeu, quer dizer, os Fariseus e sacerdotes, que se opuseram violentamente a ele e o perseguiram e o acusaram de todo tipo de crimes e ofensas. Eles recusaram ouvir a verdade, e dirigindo-se a eles Jesus disse: ‘Por que vós não compreendem o que eu falo? Porque ainda não tem ouvido minha palavra. Vós sois descendentes de vosso pai o diabo, e fazeis os desejos de vosso pai. Ele foi um assassino desde o princípio, e não permaneceu na verdade, porque não há nele verdade. Quando fala mentira, fala de sua própria maneira; porque é mentiroso, e o pai da mentira. E porque eu vos falo a verdade e vós não acrediteis em mim.’ (João 8: 43-45) Ainda que os Fariseus e os sacerdotes declarassem representar a Jeová Deus, Jesus lhes disse que eles eram de fato representantes de Satanás o Diabo. Não estamos em litígio com pessoas ou com instrutores religiosos, mas temos de chamar atenção ao fato de que, em geral, quem nos persegue e nos difama perante os governos são aqueles que afirmam representar a Deus e a Jesus Cristo e dão aos governos e nações uma má imagem nossa. Como verdadeiros seguidores de Cristo Jesus nós esperamos tal oposição, e a mencionamos aqui para explicar porque temos sido mal representados perante os dirigentes desta nação. A seus fiéis seguidores Jesus disse: ‘Lembrai da palavra que eu vos tenho dito, O servo não é maior que seu senhor. Se eles falsos instrutores religiosos me perseguiram, também perseguirão à vós; se guardaram minha palavra, também guardarão a vossa.’ (João 15:20) Ainda mais, Jesus disse que esta mesma classe de homens causariam que seus verdadeiros discípulos fossem falsamente acusados perante os governantes, suas palavras foram: ‘Mas prestai atenção à vós mesmos: por que eles falsos instrutores religiosos vos entregarão às assembléias policial; e nas sinagogas vos açoitarão; e diante de governantes e de reis vos levarão por minha causa, para testemunho contra eles.’ (Marcos 13:9) Isto explica porque Jeová Deus permite agora que suas fiéis testemunhas sejam mal interpretadas e perseguidas, quer dizer, esses com um mau espírito se identificam como opositores de Deus e testificam contra eles mesmos. 2 Os nossos inimigos alegam falsamente que a nossa obra recebe apoio financeiro de judeus. Nada mais longe da verdade. Até este momento, jamais houve a menor contribuição financeira para a nossa obra por parte de judeus. Nós somos os seguidores fiéis de Cristo Jesus e acreditamos Nele como sendo o Salvador do mundo, enquanto os judeus rejeitam inteiramente Jesus Cristo e negam enfaticamente que ele seja o Salvador do mundo enviado por Deus para o bem do homem. Por si só, isto devia ser prova suficiente em como nós não recebemos nenhum apoio dos judeus e portanto as acusações contra nós são maliciosamente falsas e só podiam vir de Satã, o nosso grande inimigo. O maior e mais opressivo império na terra é o império anglo-americano. Por este queremos significar o Império Britânico, do qual os Estados Unidos da América são uma parte. São os financistas judeus do império britânico-americano que criaram e que praticam o Alto Comércio como meio de explorar e oprimir os povos de muitas nações. Este facto é tão manifesto na América que existe um provérbio a respeito da cidade de Nova Iorque que diz: "os Judeus são donos dela, os Católicos Irlandeses governam-na, e os Americanos pagam as contas.’Nós não temos nenhuma luta contra estas pessoas que mencionamos, mas como Testemunhas para Jeová e em obediência ao seu mandamento apresentado nas Escrituras, somos compelidos a chamar a atenção para a verdade acerca deles para que as pessoas possam ser iluminadas a respeito de Deus e do seu propósito. '''Nossa Literatura Tem-se dito que nossos livros e literatura, quando circula entre as pessoas, constituem um perigo à paz e segurança da nação. Nós temos a certeza que esta conclusão é devido ao fato que nossos livros e outra literatura não tem sido cuidadosamente examinados pelos governantes e por isso não tem sido apropriadamente entendidos. Nós respeitosamente chamamos a atenção ao fato que estes livros e outra literatura foram escritos originalmente na América e a linguagem usada tem sido adaptada para o estilo Americano de linguagem simples e, quando é traduzido ao Alemão, parece ser áspero. Nós admitimos que as verdades poderiam estar declaradas em frases menos ásperas e mais agradáveis, no entanto a linguagem destes livros seguem justamente a linguagem da Bíblia. Há de se levar em consideração que no Império Britânico e na América, as pessoas comuns tem sofrido e estão ainda sofrendo grandemente pelo desgoverno do Grande Comércio e de políticos sem consciência, cujo desgoverno tem sido e é apoiado por religiosos políticos, e portanto os escritores de nossos livros ou literatura tem tentado empregar uma linguagem simples para transmitir às pessos pensamentos apropriados ou entendimento. A linguagem usada, de qualquer modo, não é tão forte nem enfática como a usada por Cristo Jesus para denunciar os opressores e falsos instrutores de sua época. O governo actual da Alemanha declarou-se enfaticamente contra os opressores do Grande Comércio e em oposição à influência religiosa errada nos assuntos políticos da nação. Essa é exactamente a nossa posição; e declaramos outra vez que em nossa literatura a razão da existência do opressivo Grande Comécio e a má influência religiosa, é que as Escrituras Sagradas simplesmente declaram que estes instrumentos opressivos procedem do Diabo, e que o alivio completo vem do reino de Deus, sob Cristo. É impossível que nossa literatura ou nosso trabalho seja um perigo ou ameaça à paz e segurança do estado. A nossa organização não é política em nenhum sentido. Apenas insistimos em ensinar a Palavra de Jeová Deus ao povo, e isto sem impedimento. Não nos opomos nem tratamos de impedir os ensinos ou crências que outros desejem, mas nós somente pedimos liberdade de crer e ensinar o que consideramos que a Bíblia ensina, e depois deixar as pessoas decidirem o que desejam crer. Conhecer a Jeová Deus e sua amorosa provisão à humanidade é de vital importância a todas as pessoas, porque Deus tem declarado em Sua Palavra que onde não há visão ou compreensão de sua Palavra, as pessoas perecerão. (Provérbios 29:18) Nós temos dedicado nossas vidas e nosso recurso material à obra de capacitar as pessoas a obter uma visão ou entendimento da Palavra de Deus, e portanto, é impossível que nossa literatura ou obra seja ameaça à paz e segurança da nação. Em vez de estarmos contra os princípios advogados pelo governo da Alemanha, nós apoiamos sinceramente esses princípios e sublinhamos que Jeová Deus através de Jesus Cristo causará a realização completa destes princípios e se dará às pessoas paz e prosperidade e o grande desejo de cada coração honesto. Nossa organização não busca dinhero nem membros, mas somos una companhia ou corpo organizado de pessoas Cristãs comprometidas somente na obra benevolente de ensinar a palavra de Deus às pessoas com o mínimo custo para elas. Nossa organização foi originalmente incorporada nos Estados Unidos da América em 1884 sob o nome WATCH TOWER BIBLE & TRACT SOCIETY, e incorporada em 1914 sob as leis da Grã Bretanha pelo nome de INTERNATIONAL BIBLE STUDENTS ASSOCIATION. Estes são meramente nomes corporativos de nossa organização para legalmente levar a cabo sua obra. O nome tomado das Escrituras pelo qual somos conhecidos é ‘testemunhas de Jeová’. Estamos somente comprometidos numa obra benevolente. O propósito de nossa organização é ajudar as pessoas a comprender a Bíblia, que divulga a única maneira possível para o alivio completo e bendição para a humanidade. Nossa organização tem estendido sua obra através da terra. A educação, cultura e progresso das pessoas vem e virá através da agência de reino de Deus referente ao que ensinamos de acordo com a Bíblia. A salvação das personas depende do conhecimento verdadeiro e a obediência a Jeová Deus e seus caminhos retos. As pessoas estão em grande perigo e em necessidade de ajuda para compreender o por quê de suas condições tristes e quais são os meios de alívio. As Escrituras quando são entendidas, aclaram isto. Em vez de coletar dinhero das pessoas e usá-lo para construir grandes edificios e para manter homens en luxo 3, nós imprimimos a mensagem do evangelho do reino de Deus e a levamos às casas das pessoas para que elas possam, com a menor inconveniência para elas mesmas, ganhar conhecimento dos propósitos de Deus concernente a elas. Um exame cuidadoso de nossos livros e outras publicações revelará o fato de que os próprios ideais elevados defendidos e promulgados pelo atual governo nacional são apresentados, defendidos e fortemente enfatizados nas nossas publicações, e mostram que Jeová Deus cuidará de que esses elevados ideais no devido tempo sejam alcançados por todas as pessoas que amam a justiça e aqueles que obedecem ao Altíssimo. Em vez de, então, nossa literatura e nosso trabalho serem uma ameaça aos princípios do governo presente, nós somos os mais fortes apoiadores de tais ideais. Por esta razão Satanás, que é o inimigo de todos os homes que desejam justiça, tem buscado deturpar nossa obra e impedir que a levemos à cabo nesta nação. Por muitos anos nossa organização tem posto adiante um esforço generoso e persistente para fazer o bem às pessoas. Nossos irmãos Americanos tem auxiliado grandemente a obra na Alemanha, e contribuído livremente com dinheiro, e isto numa época em que toda a Alemanha estava passando por uma aflição espantosa. Agora como parece que a Alemanha recém livrou-se da opressão e que as pessoas sejam levantadas, Satanás, o grande inimigo, põe seu maior esforço para destruir o trabalho benevolente nesta terra. que nos permitisse enfatizar aqui que na America, onde nossos livros são escritos, tanto Católicos como Judeus têm se juntado uns aos outros em insultar o governo nacional da Alemanha e na tentativa de boicotar a Alemanha por causa do anunciado princípio do Partido Nacional-Socialista. 4 Liga das Nações A linguagem em nossos livros ou literatura referente a Liga das Nações tem sido tomada como meio de proibir nossa obra e a distribuição de nossos livros. Deixemos lembrar ao governo e às pessoas da Alemanha que foi o tratado da Liga das Nações que pôs 5 cargas injustas e insuportables sobre os ombros dos Alemães. Este tratado da Liga das Nações não se fez nascer a partir dos amigos da Alemanha. Numa ocasião na América, a imprensa pública anunciou que 140.000 membros do clero haviam determinado um certo período de tempo em que um movimento combinado seria feito, e que foi feito, para induzir o povo Americano a endossar completamente a Liga das Nações. Foi a Federação de Igrejas na América que promulgou um manifesto declarando que a ‘Liga das Nações é a expressão política do reino de Deus na terra’, e pela qual substituía o lugar do Reino de Deus sob Cristo. Foi na América que nossa organização, sob a liderança visível de seu presidente mostrou enfaticamente que a Liga das Nações não era uma instituição de Jeová Deus, porque era opressiva e injusta. Foi nessa condição, existente na época, que chamou a atenção a linguagem que aparece em nossos livros acerca da Liga das Nações e também chamando a atenção ao fato de que tal tratado da Liga das Nações nunca poderia trazer alívio e benção ao público, porque tal alívio e benção só pode vir seguindo estritamente os princípos ditados na palavra de Deus e na maneira que Jeová tem assinalado. Por quase meio século nossa organização estritamente Cristã tem levado a cabo sua obra em várias partes da terra. Seus livros tem sido publicados em mais de 50 idiomas, e mais de 140 milhões destes livros estão nas mãos do público. Por mais de trinta anos nossos livros e literatura tem sido distribuidos na Alemanha, e milhões destes agora estão nas mãos dos alemães e são lidos pelas pessoas, os quais dão testemunho ao fato de que estes livros baseados estritamente na Bíblia são de grande ajuda para eles e levanta-os e dá-lhes esperança para realização das bençãos que Jeová Deus os prometeu há muito tempo. Em todos estes anos de nossa obra, e na distribuição extensa de nossos livros e literatura, em nenhum momento se pode dizer verdadeiramente que nossa obra ou literatura tem sido uma ameaça ao governo ou tem posto em perigo a paz e segurança das nações. Os esforços de nossa organização exclusivamente limitados para dar testemunho ao nome e palavra de Jeová Deus, seria totalmente inconsistente para nós empregarmos qualquer influência política nos governos deste mundo ou fazer algo que colocasse em perigo a paz e segurança da nação. Não temos nenhum desejo nem inclinação para fazer nada mais do que levar nossa comissão divinamente concedida para proclamar a palavra de Jeová Deus. Na América, Canadá e outras partes do Império Britânico, o clero político, sacerdotes e Jesuitas tem persistentemente perseguido e continuam perseguindo os de nossa organização, e sem justa causa ou pretexto; e temos toda raão para crer que uma influência tem sido sutilmente empregada pelo grande inimigo Satanás para deturpar nossa obra na Alemanha. Recordamos que em anos anteriores o clero político trouxe mais sofrimentos ao povo Alemão do que qualquer outra classe de homem. Não temos nenhum desejo de pelejar com estes, mas pedimos que os governantes da nação nos julguem não pela deturpação deles mas que nos julguem de acordo com a Palavra de Deus e que a obra que fazemos seja consistente. Jeová Deus não persegue ninguém, mas permite que cada um escolha seu caminho, fazendo esta pessoa responsável pelos seus atos de acordo com sua sabedoria. Jeová Deus tem enfaticamente expressado seu repúdio contra esses que perseguem outros que o tratam de servir; e isto confirma que estes que nos perseguem não representam a Deus, mas são incitados a fazê-lo por meio do inimigo de Deus e do homem. Salmo 72:4 Grandes Verdades ''' A Escrituras Sagradas, vistas à luz dos eventos atuais, que são o cumprimento das profecias divinas, revelam que: Chegou o tempo em que Jeová dará a conhecer seu nome a toda criação e vindicará seu nome e o limpará da difamação que Satanás tem posto a seu santo nome. (Salmo 83:18). Quando Jesus Cristo, o Vindicador, ascendeu ao céu Jeová o ordenou que esperasse até seu tempo devido para derrubar o inimigo. Esse período de espera chegou ao fim e Deus enviou seu amado Filho para expulsar o inimigo e regir em retidão. (Salmo 110:14; Hebreus 10: 12,13) O mundo, ou domínio contínuo, de Satanás terminou, e começou ser evidente na Guerra Mundial em 1914, e desde aquela ocasião até agora tem sido o tempo em que o evangelho do Reino seja comunicado às pessoas. (Mateus 24:3, 14) Satanás foi expulso do céu e enviado à terra e agora trabalha na terra para cegar as pessoas para com a verdade e destruí-las, e essa é a razão pela qual a humanidade sofre hoje em dia. As palavras proféticas de Jesus agora se aplicam: ‘Ai dos habitantes [ governantes ] da terra e do mar [ pessoas em geral ]! porque o diabo desceu à vós com grande ira, sabendo que tem pouco tempo.’ - Revelação 12:12. O povo da Alemanha a sofreu grande penúria desde 1914 e tem sido vítima de muita injustiça praticada por outros sobre ele. Os nacionalistas tem-se declarado contra tal injustiça e anunciaram que "Nossa relação com Deus é nobre e sagrada". Como nossa organização apoia completamente estes princípios retos e está somente comprometida em levar o trabalho de esclarecer as personas concernente a palavra de Jeová Deus, Satanás através de esforços sutis leva o governo contra a nossa obra e a destrói porque nós engrandecemos a importância de conhecer e servir a Deus. Em vez da nossa organização ser una ameaça à paz e segurança do governo, é a única organização que representa a paz e segurança nesta terra. Pedimos para recordar, toda a grande crise que está sobre o mundo é porque o período de transição do mal para o bem está próximo, e que a esperança deste mundo é o reinado de Deus sob Cristo, pelo qual Jesus ensinou a seus discípulos a constantemente orarem: ‘Venha teu reino. Realiza tua vontade na terra, assim como no céu.’ O poder de Jeová Deus é supremo e não há poder que exitosamente o resista. Seu tempo para exercer seu poder no interesse da humanidade e a vindicação de seu grande nome está aqui. Desta maneira, respeitosamente chamamos a atenção à admoestação e advertência de Jeová Deus, tanto aos governantes como às pessoas, que aplica nesta mesma hora, onde ele diz: "Constituí o meu Rei sobre Sião, meu santo monte.. agora, pois, ó reis, sede prudentes; deixá-vos advertir, juízes da terra. Servi ao SENHOR [ Jeová ] com temor e alegrai-vos nele com tremor. Beijai o Filho para que não se irrite, e não pereçais no caminho; porque dentro em pouco se lhe inflamará a ira. Bem-aventurados todos os que nele se refugiam’ (Salmo 2:6, 10-12). Almeida O atual governo tendo declarado aderência aos mencionados elevados ideais, estamos persuadidos que os governantes não desejam resistir o testemunho progressivo da obra ao nome de Jeová Deus e seu reino que agora estamos levando a cabo. Se nossa obra é somente de homens, cairá por seu própio peso. Se é de Jeová Deus e levado a cabo em obediência a seu mandado, então resisti-la é lutar contra Deus. Atos 5:39. Nós apelamos ao elevado senso de justiça do governo e nação e respeitosamente pedimos que a ordem de proibição contra nossa obra e nossa literatura seja anulada, e a oportunidade dada a nós em obter uma audiência justa antes de sermos julgados. Respeitosamente pedimos que o governo designe uma comissão de homens imparciais para reunir-se com uma comissão de nossa organização e de um justo e imparcial exame de nossa literatura e obra se leve a cabo, para finalizar que todo mal-entendido seja removido e que nós possamos sem obstáculos obedecer o mandado de Jeová Deus agora aplicados a nós, a saber: ‘Passai, passai pelas portas; preparai o caminho ao povo; aterrai, aterrai a estrada, limpai-a das pedras; arvorai bandeira aos povos.’ Isaías 62:10. Almeida RESOLVEM, que cópias desta Declaração sejam respeitosamente entregues a altos funcionários do governo e que seja dada à mesma grande publicação para o povo, para que o nome de Jeová possa ser mais conhecido. '''Notas: (1) A edição alemã do Anuário das Testemunhas de Jeová de 1934 não contém a palavra aus ''e acrescenta as palavras ''die viele andere in. Essa mudança sutil indica que os delegados representavam "muitos outros de" toda parte do país. (2) As edições alemã e inglesa do Anuário de 1934 acrescentam a frase: "Derselbe materialistiche Geist, der die Verfolgung Jesu Christi verursachte, besteht auch heute noch und ist verantwortlich dafür, dass wir seine treuen Nachfolger verfolgt werden." Em inglês: "The same materialistic spirit that caused the persecution of Jesus Christ now exists and is back of the persecution of us as his faithful followers." Em português: "O mesmo espírito materialista que causou a perseguição de Cristo Jesus existe agora e retornou a nossa perseguição como seus fiéis seguidores." (3) A Anuário de 1934 tomou a expressão "einzelnen hohe Gehälter zu zahlen" e a substituiu por "für das luxuriöse Leben Einzelner aufzukommen" que em inglês ficou "to support men in luxury". (4) O trecho entre colchetes aparece na Erklärung distribuída em 1933, mas não consta nas versões alemã e inglesa do Anuário de 1934. Este trecho em alemão é: "Man möchte uns gestatten, hier darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass in Amerika, wi unsere Bücher geschrieben wurden, Katholiken als auch Juden sich miteinander verbunden haben in der Beschimpfung der nationalen boykottieren wegen der von der nationalsozialistischen Partei verkündigten Grundsätze." Em inglês este trecho ficaria assim: "We would like to be permitted to stress here that in America, where our books were written, Catholics as well as Jews have joined with one another in insulting the national government in Germany and in the attempt to boycott Germany because of the National Socialist Party's announced principle." 5 A Erklärung original consta a palavra "aufgelegt" [put on, em inglês; pôr, em português]. No Anuário de 1934 foi substituída por "auferlegt" [impose, em ingles; impôr, em português]. * Trechos encontrandos em publicações da Sociedade Torre de Vigia estão em azul. * Trechos encontrados em outros sites (principalmente de Osarsif) estão em cor cinza. texto em inglês (extraído do Anuário das Testemunhas de Jeová de 1934) Veja as fotocópias originais da Declaração em alemão: 01 02 03 04